


We should talk about this (tomorrow)

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Frotting, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, Sordid Savoin Event, Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier hastily feeds on the body of a bandit who has just been put down by Geralt, as he gets pulled up and sees the Witcher staring at him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 29
Kudos: 305
Collections: Sordid Saovine - The Witcher Halloween Event





	We should talk about this (tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I know, Vampires in the Witcher verse don't need to drink blood to survive, I bent the rules a little to fit my ideas.  
> It was inspired by the Screenshot of Jaskier in the Cover. It was at first a Twitter fic but then I added the smut to it.

Hastily Jaskier sank his teeth in the neck of the man in front of him. He was already dead, one of the bandits who had just attacked them. The blood was still warm, thankfully, but he didn't taste as good as he would have if he'd been still alive. Jaskier missed human blood, he had lived off deer and rabbit for the last six months he had been traveling with the Witcher. It was fine but humans just tasted better. Especially when they were still alive. But Jaskier didn't want to complain.

He would never kill a person to feed but they were already dead and he wanted to use the little time he had, while Geralt was getting the horses, to at least drink a little. But he must have been inattentive, because he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his doublet and pulled up with a smooth motion. Jaskier turned around and bared his teeth at the attacker, following his instincts, trying to intimidate instead of hiding his teeth. He looked into Geralt's wide eyes in shock. Fuck, he was a Witcher, it was his job to kill creatures like him. He would probably be able to fight back, maybe even defeat Geralt but he didn't want to. He didn't want to kill Geralt. He just stayed on his knees, looking up at Geralt. Wondering what the Witcher would do now. To his surprise he let go of him.

"You're a Vampire?" Geralt asserted. Jaskier could only nod, he felt the blood dribbling down his lips but didn't dare to lick it off. "Did you kill people for food before?" Geralt asked. Jaskier shook his head.

"You shouldn't drink from dead people, it's not healthy," Geralt said. "Come." with this, the Witcher turned around.

Jaskier scrambled to his feet and followed him. He wasn’t sure what to expect but Geralt hadn’t drawn his sword and even turned his back so he probably wouldn’t do anything to Jaskier. He had known Geralt long enough to know, Geralt only killed creatures that were dangerous. That’s why he had asked Jaskier if he’d killed for food before.

Geralt handed him the reins of Pegasus and went on Roach’s back, he didn’t say anything. Jaskier did the same, it wasn’t easy for him, but he was scared Geralt might be mad at him. Just let Pegasus trail after Roach.

“You still hungry?” Geralt asked after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence. Jaskier jolted up in the saddle, he hadn’t expected Geralt to say anything.

“Yeah, a little,” he answered abashed.

“Animals aren’t enough for you, you need human blood,” Geralt explained. This wasn’t news for Jaskier. But it wasn’t easy to find humans willing to get bitten and he never wanted to force anyone to do so. Especially when he was traveling with Geralt he’d been extra careful, because he was too scared of how the Witcher might react.

“I know,” Jaskier just answered and Geralt dropped it. They were still silent. Usually it was Jaskier who would start talking and Geralt would join in, but this time he didn’t dare to say anything until Geralt decided they would make camp.

It had become dark by now and a fire was crackling, Jaskier plucked his lute absently, wondering if he should address the issue at hand or if they would just ignore it.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said and the bard looked up, meeting Geralt’s golden eyes. “Come here.” Geralt’s voice was gentle. Jaskier slowly got up and walked over, sitting down next to Geralt. The Witcher cupped his face with one hand, looking at him. Jaskier was confused by the sudden gentleness and the touch. Geralt usually didn’t initiate touch.

“You’re still hungry. You need to eat,” he said. Jaskier snorted.

“There is nothing here, but I could go and hunt down a rabbit or even a deer,” Jaskier said. Usually Geralt had done the hunting, because Jaskier didn’t want to reveal his nature but of course he was able to hunt.

“Well, I’m here,” Geralt said and Jaskier’s jaw dropped. He wouldn’t have expected Geralt to offer this to him.

“You’re letting me bite you?” he asked, still unsure.

“Yes, except if you don’t want to,” Geralt answered with a sarcastic undertone. Of course, he wanted to. He scrambled up to his knees and looked at Geralt, who leaned his head to the right, exposing his neck. Jaskier leaned down and hovered over the soft skin, taking in the smell. He had always known that Geralt smelled divine. Just usually he had tried to not think about it and also not smell it. Even humans who let him bite them usually were scared and it soured the taste but he couldn’t smell any fear in the Witcher’s blood. Jaskier licked his lips in anticipation and then he sunk his teeth into the skin. And Geralt moaned, not in pain but it sounded aroused. He went slack under Jaskier, all tension leaving his muscles and he seemed to completely relax.

The blood flow was slow, probably because of the slow heartbeat, which meant it would take some time. He felt Geralt grabbing his hips and pulling Jaskier into his lap. Then Geralt’s hand moved upwards into Jaskier’s hair, pushing him closer. He tasted delicious, which was partly from being a Witcher, Jaskier assumed, and another part he recognized was arousal. He would not question this too much; it was not his place to judge. He pushed his crotch closer to Geralt and felt the hardness press against his own cock.

This was more than he would have ever dreamed off, not only was Geralt letting him drink his blood, he also didn’t seem opposed to Jaskier grinding against him. There has even been a hand placed on Jaskier’s butt, pulling him closer. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt and buried a hand in the long white hair. Hearing Geralt moan under him made him tremble and he felt how his drinking became sloppy, some blood leaked out from his mouth, running down Geralt’s chest.

“Jask...Jaskier,” Geralt moaned and bucked up against him. Jaskier licked over the wound before he pulled back. Now that he wasn’t sucking anymore, the blood stopped flowing thanks to Geralt being able to control his blood flow. He wrapped his legs around Geralt and pushed against him with more leverage. Geralt looked at him, certainly seeing the blood surrounding Jaskier’s mouth. For a moment Jaskier feared Geralt would be disgusted by it, but he pulled him in and kissed him. It was sloppy and wet but Jaskier couldn’t remember ever feeling better when being kissed. Geralt bucked up one last time with a deep moan into Jaskier’s mouth before leaning back panting.

He pulled his hand from Jaskier’s hair and pressed it between Jaskier’s legs, cupping his cock. It took him only a couple more seconds until he released himself in his trousers and fell against Geralt.

“That was not what I expected, but I’m not gonna complain,” he said with a smile, while Geralt rubbed circles over his back. “And I’m not hungry anymore.”

“Good,” Geralt said and let himself fall back, pulling Jaskier with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I would absolutely love to get comments. 
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
